Cuento de amor
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Toya le propone algo a Mei... Cerezo embobada y vendada ¿Onde andamos Kass y yo? Eriol kun es una maravilla y en el proximo capitulo un baile y ademas el motivo de nuestra visita... al fin el tercer capitulo listo Joie!
1. Introduccion

Hola... bueno como ya pronto acabara Ladies Nigth no me voy a permitir descansar ^-^ por eso toy estrenando un nuevo fic ~.~ lo se, lo se, parece que no tengo nada mas que hacer... pero como ya digo siempre, no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer :p, je je bueno, la historia empieza en nuestros tiempo, es de UA: Universo Alternativo, bueno aquí esta el clásico disclaimer  
  
Card Captor Sakura no es mío ;_; pero ya pronto, ya pronto ja ja ja ja  
  
"..." Pensando  
  
(...) Mis sarcásticos comentarios  
  
***//***...***//*** Entran y salen Flash back  
  
...** Aclaraciones al final del capitulo  
  
~*~*~*~ Cambios de escena  
  
ªªªªªªª...ªªªªªª Cambios de universo, mundo, reino o tiempo (Épocas)  
  
"CUENTO DE AMOR"  
  
INTRODUCCION  
  
Un niño de unos diez años de edad caminaba por los jardines de su mansión, su paso era lento y sereno, el viento movía sus cabellos chocolate y mecía las hojas de los árboles con suavidad, se sentó junto a un árbol usando su tronco como recargadera, allí dio un largo suspiro y cerro sus ambarinos ojos, su rostro infantil que debía estar lleno de felicidad por ser exactamente ese día su cumpleaños era nublado por la tristeza, en su mano solo brillaba una cadena cuyo dije en forma de un trueno era el ultimo recuerdo que su ahora fallecido padre le había dejado, s lo había dado una noche antes, como si fuese una despedida, apretó el puño con fuerza mientras recuerdos inundaban su cabecita  
  
***//*** Una noche antes ***//***  
  
-¿Me mando llamar padre?-  
  
El pequeño entro con cuidado a la enorme biblioteca, vestido con sus pijamas de color verdoso dio un paso y cerro la puerta tras de si, su mirada se centraba en la figura frete a el, solo era un enorme sillón dándole la espalda, pero el sabia que detrás del sillón se escondía aquel hombre que le infundía tanto respeto, admiración y que lograba sacar su lado infantil  
  
-No lo se, ¿Lo hice?-  
  
La voz varonil de su padre sonó allí, se oía carrasposa, quizás era producto de las muchas fiebres que le había acaecido las ultimas semanas, pero el niño sonrió a la respuesta de su padre, corrió con toda la gracia que una criatura con semejante inocencia podría hacerlo, y al llegar frente al hombre no espero una orden y se le aventó a las piernas abrazándolo por el cuello, Shouro Li sonrió y abrazó a su hijo con cierta fuerza como si le pidiera que el momento durase para siempre  
  
-Disculpe padre, no debí-  
  
El niño azorado por su actitud "Infantil" se dispuso a bajar de las piernas de su progenitor, pero este le acaricio los cabellos bien peinados dejandolos más bien desordenados  
  
-A mi me gustan mas así, además tu mama no esta y a mi no me gusta que me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo-  
  
Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de complicidad por lo dicho, era cierto solo Hieran Li pedía a su hijo menor los tratase con respeto y no es que no lo hiciera, era mas bien lo que ella llamaba normas de conducta en la sociedad  
  
-Si papa-  
  
allí estaba una vez mas, esa sonrisa sincera e inocente de la que Shouro tanto disfrutara, amaba ver sonreír a las pequeñas Feime, Futie, Fareng y a la mayor Sheifa de solo 12, 13, 14 y 15 respectivamente, pero le encantaba ver sonreír a su único varón, el heredero de la dinastía Li, cuando el llegase a faltar y es que el pequeño era tan serio y se alejaba del mundo, siempre había sido un chico solitario, en las fiestas de sociedad siempre se escondía detrás de las faldas de Ieran para que sus hermanas no lo arrastrasen a bailar o a jugar con el resto de los otros niños, fue en una de esas fiestas donde le vio conversar con una pequeña niña de ojos rubí, era su sobrina, hija de su hermano, ambos platicaban y al parecer el no prestaba atención a la charla, hasta que la niña se le aventó en cima para darle un abrazo y ambos cayeron al suelo, claro que contaban solo con cinco años, desde entonces decidió que si su sobrina podía sacar al verdadero Shaoran a la luz, el también podría  
  
-¿Traigo uno de los libros?-  
  
-Si, quiero que me leas algo-  
  
Lo había logrado exitosamente, el pequeño aprendió a sonreír y no solo eso, había aprendido a hacer amistad con alguien, ahora solo faltaba darle un empujoncito y seria un poquito más sociable  
  
-¿Este?-  
  
-Mmmm-  
  
El hombre examino la portada del libro detenidamente y luego soltó una sonora carcajada que sorprendió al pequeño  
  
-¿Qué paso?-  
  
-¿Leeremos a la princesa encantada?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
Y es que el pequeño había tomado por error uno de los libros que seguramente su extrovertida prima había dejado en casa  
  
-Lo cambiare-  
  
-No, esta bien, dejemos la literatura de la que tu mama gusta y leamos algo mas de niños-  
  
-Es para bebes-  
  
-¿Ya lo leíste antes?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Bueno, había una vez en que en un reino-  
  
-Papa, es un cuento de niñas, dejémosle eso a Meiling-  
  
-Bueno, mira esta pagina-  
  
-¿Qué tiene de especial? es la princesa-  
  
-¿Ves lo que tiene en el cuello?-  
  
-Un collar-  
  
-Es similar a este-  
  
El hombre desplegó el colgante frente al niño, el brillo provocado por la fina luz lunar se asemejaba al que en esos momentos irradiaba en los ojos ambarinos del chiquillo  
  
-¿Es para mí?-  
  
-Si, si leemos todo el libro-  
  
-Si, si, yo lo leo-  
  
***//*** ***//***  
  
-Papa, si lo hubiese sabido-  
  
-Pero no lo sabias-  
  
Una vocecilla algo chillona se oía a espaldas del niño, una pequeña se sentó a su lado, vestida con un elegante vestido negro, esponjado en la falda y arremangado y con un encaje blanco que contrastaba en su totalidad con la negrura del traje incluso sus zapatos eran negro acompañado por unas finas calcetitas de color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y un listón negro evitaba que sus largos cabellos negros se le vinieran al rostro, sus ojos rubí miraban tiernamente a su primo  
  
-Meiling, pase al noche leyendo con el y cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto y Sheifa lloraba fuera de mi cuarto pidiéndome entrada-  
  
-Paso sus últimas horas a tu lado-  
  
-Y las disfrute tanto-  
  
-Shaoran... ¿Haz llorado?-  
  
-NO-  
  
La respuesta hizo del rostro del pequeño una mezcla de indiferencia y dureza a la vez, mientras su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo dejara desahogarse  
  
-¿Qué aremos?-  
  
-¿Aremos?-  
  
-Pues no tengo que decirte que pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado, siempre te daré ánimos y nunca te dejare solo-  
  
-Meiling-  
  
-No te sorprendas Shaoran, es lo que las novias hacemos por nuestros novios-  
  
-¿Novios?-  
  
-Si, unas amigas me dijeron que como tú y yo siempre estamos juntos somos novios-  
  
-...-  
  
-Pero no te dejare tocarme-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Tengo que darme a respetar-  
  
-Esta loca-  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
-Nueve años-  
  
-A mi parecer ya son más-  
  
-Claro, es por que hemos viajado mucho Meiling-  
  
-Bueno, no importa, terminando con esto no hay mas trabajo así que podremos tomar un descanso-  
  
-Hace tiempo que no descansamos-  
  
-¿Te apetece ir donde tía Ieran?-  
  
-...-  
  
El inexpresivo rostro del chico le dio una respuesta a la mujer que s encontraba frente a el, esas dos personas, una vestida con un tradicional vestido chino, corto, de color rojo y con un dragón negro que surcaba su espalda y terminaba justo debajo de sus pechos, con unas zapatillas negras y su cabellos sujetado en dos simpáticas coletas altas, sus labios pintados de color rojo contrastaban con su piel, pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por un par de gafas negras, su acompañante ataviado con unos pantalones chinos en color blanco y una blusa verde china, larga, sujeta por la cintura con un cinturón dorado y una gruesa espada cruzaba por su espalda junto con una imagen impresa en la blusa del chico, un Ying Yang que abarcaba casi toda la espalda  
  
-Vamos ya, se nos ira si no lo atacamos ahora-  
  
-Si, ya voy-  
  
+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+  
  
Ya termine... espero que les aya gustado la introducción del fic, algo melancólica, peor al final solo es la introducción, je bueno ya me devo dormir, mañana me voy de vaga nuevamente y no quiero levantarme tarde XD  
  
Dudas, felicitaciones, preguntas o criticas: Tsuki_lunita@hotmail.com  
  
Ho al botoncito de aya abajo donde dice ¡Go! Es para mandarme un Review  
  
Tsuki_lunita 


	2. Cap 1 Mundos distintos

Ha acabo de desconectarme! Dios mío solo tengo dieciséis años! (Trágico poema) je je pues aquí estoy con el primer capitulo de este fic, no será largo, mas bien cortito, peor espero que sea de su agrado... joie mas te vale que vea un Review en este capitulo ¬¬ si no le dejas a mi sister menos a mí ha (suspiro de resignación) bueno, mejor me siento a esperar!  
  
Card Captor Sakura no es mío ;; pero ya pronto, ya pronto ja ja ja ja  
  
"..." Pensando  
  
(...) Mis sarcásticos comentarios  
  
//...// Entran y salen Flash back  
  
... Aclaraciones al final del capitulo  
  
Cambios de escena  
  
ªªªªªªª...ªªªªªª Cambios de universo, mundo, reino o tiempo (Épocas)  
  
"CUENTO DE AMOR"  
  
PRIMER CAPITULO: ¿Mundos distintos?  
  
ªªªªª Año: "x"; Universo: El actual en un futuro; Reino: De la luz; Lugar: Cueva del cazador...ªªªªªªª  
  
Una chica de largos cabellos negros caminaba en círculos delante de un mesa parecía impaciente, vestía con una larga bata negra, con un listón a la altura del pecho y fina seda que hacia una capa transparente en color blanco, sus brazos se encontraban desnudos y en el derecho brillaba un brazalete con una luna vacía...  
  
-¿No aparecen?-  
  
-No, clámate ellos llegaran ¿Dudas de mi capacidad?-  
  
-No, jamás dudaría de ti, es solo que...-  
  
La otra mujer mas grande que ella le acaricia el cabello, ella lucia un vestido en un corte parecido, solo que de color blanco y la capa en negro, las mangas del vestido llegaban hasta los codos y unos guantes finos cubrían sus manos, sus rizados cabellos eran movidos con suavidad por las manos de la chica, hasta que la mujer se para frente al escritorio lleno de libros y que es alumbrado gracias a una lámpara de techo hecha de cera que formaba una estrella  
  
-Puedo sentirlos, están llegando a Celes, ahora comenzare-  
  
-Esta bien, procura ser precisa, la ultima vez lo mandaste hasta la china antigua, casi les cortan las cabezas ¬¬-  
  
-¡Me distraje!-  
  
La mujer extiende sus manos sobre el escritorio y en este aparece un circulo, que se va abriendo poco a poco, como si fuera una luna cambiando de fases, en el se puede ver a un par de chicos, caminan por las calles de celes...  
  
ªªªªªªª País de Celes, en la era moderna ªªªªªªª  
  
-Meiling, date prisa solo debemos parar para comer-  
  
-Shaoran, se supone que tendríamos vacaciones, ¿Qué hacemos aquí en este lugar?-  
  
-Celes, se llama celes, leí algo sobre e alguna vez, pero... no importa, vamonos ya, iremos a un lugar donde podamos comer-  
  
-Ya era hora tenia hambre-  
  
La mujer lucia un largo vestido rojo de mangas chinas y su cabello suelto, mientras el hombre lucia unos pantalones blancos (los tradicionales chinos) y una larga blusa china de color verde  
  
-Shaoran ¿Por qué el Rashin Ban esta brillando?-  
  
El chino toma a la muchacha por el brazo y corre hacia un callejón oscuro, de pronto el callejón es iluminado por la luz en unos instantes y luego esa misma luz desaparece junto con esas dos personas  
  
La mujer de cabellos rizados se sienta pesadamente en el sillón detrás suyo y respira agitadamente  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
-Si, no te alarmes, yo ya hice mi trabajo, es tu turno preciosa-  
  
-Okas, antes de irme pasare a saludar a ciertos individuos-  
  
-¿La llevaras con tigo?-  
  
-No podría hacerlo sin ella, además sea divertido ir a verlo-  
  
-Salúdamela-  
  
-¿Y a el?-  
  
-Ejem... ¬¬-  
  
-Ya me voy, adiós U-  
  
ªªªªªª Lugar: Privado; Universo: El actual; Año: El cursante ªªªªªªª  
  
Una pareja camina tranquilamente por los jardines de aquel parque, el chico de unos dieciséis años caminaba cerca de la chica, el vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa roja con un logo atrás (Cero publicidad XD), mientras la chica vestía unos shorts cortos de color negro y una camiseta verde, el viento jugueteaba con los mechones cobrizos que se habían salido de lo sujetadores, justo cuando estaban por tomarse de las manos un fuerte trueno surco el cielo provocando que el contacto se rompiera (Im sorry)  
  
-¿De donde salio ese trueno? No hay rayos y el cielo esta despejado-  
  
-No lo se, cariño ¿Y si regresamos a la escuela?, me van a reportar si vuelvo a faltar a clases-  
  
-¿Prefieres pasar mas tiempo en la escuela que con migo?- El chico finge una cara de enojo  
  
-¿Quiere que te conteste?-  
  
-TT que mala ères...;;-  
  
La chica de pronto abre sus ojos café oscuro de par en par y se aleja unos pasos de su acompañante  
  
-Puedo... se me hace tan conocida-  
  
"¿Qué es esta aura tan familiar?"  
  
-Si, me parece que ya la he sentido antes-  
  
El chico comprendiendo lo la chica busca le ayuda, tratando de seguir el hilo de la presencia llegan hasta un lugar solitario, donde de pronto se escuchan pasos como si alguien les rodeara  
  
-Ponte detrás mío- El chico se pone de escudo para proteger a la chica de lo que venga (¿Guapeando?)  
  
-Si u-  
  
-¿Quién es?-  
  
Luego la presencia se deja de sentir y sobre la chica un bulto parece saltarle en cima, tirandola al piso a un metro de distancia, a lo que el chico solo logra escuchar un largo y ensordecedor grito para quedarse allí parado reconociendo la presencia (Y el grito U)  
  
-One Sama-  
  
Una criatura enorme de unos tres metros de alto retrocede, tiene su cuerpo lastimado y algo de sangre ha impregnado su grisácea piel, trata de correr, pero una espada que se entierra en su brazo le detiene, al otro lado de la espada, sujetando fuerte de la empuñadura hay una persona, esta cubierta solo con una diminuta falda y un top tipo straple hechos de una tela muy vieja y algo deteriorada, la chica esta mojada de pies a cabeza, el rió al lado suyo parece ser el culpable del cuerpo empapado de la chica, que no es muy lata comparada con la criatura  
  
-Ya veras maldito, esto es para que no te me vuelvas ha acercar-  
  
-Ya veremos-  
  
La criatura se pone en pie y lanza de un golpe a la chica contra un árbol, pero ella se pone en pie rápidamente y se lanza contra en, encajándole en el ojo la espada, al instante la sangre brota a borbotones y la criatura se cubre el rostro  
  
-Ya se te pasara el dolor, cuando termine con tigo-  
  
La chica levanta el arma y esta apunto de asestar el golpe final, cuando de la nada algo le cae en cima, propiciando que la criatura salga huyendo del lugar jurando regresar  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
Una chica de largos cabellos negros que tiene la cara de sufrimiento empuja al hombre que esta sobre su espalda  
  
-Pesas mucho-  
  
-ha-  
  
-Tu también-  
  
Meiling se da cuenta que ha... mas bien que han caído sobre alguien  
  
-Ho, lo siento devo ser pesada-  
  
La china se quita dejando a una pobre chica como tortilla en el suelo (Valla comparaciones XD) Una vez le ayudaron a levantarse la extraña mira a ambos lados y recoge su espada del suelo  
  
-Deben estar contentos, dejaron escapar a ese Incubu-  
  
-Disculpa...-  
  
Meiling (Ya de pie) le toca el hombro a la chica y hace cara de no saber nada  
  
-¿Qué es un Incubu?- Es Shaoran quien termina la frase  
  
-Es un... un momento, si no sabes que es un incubu eso significa que no eres de aquí, son extranjeros-  
  
-Algo así, mi nombre es Meiling y el es Shaoran Li-  
  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura-  
  
-Es un placer, pero dime ¿Llegamos en un muy mal momento verdad Sakura?-  
  
Meiling apunta a al chica señalando que esta mojadísima...  
  
-Esto...- Baja la cabeza apenada –Es que estaba por tomar un baño cuando ese Incubu llego, tuve que defenderme-  
  
-Insisto ¿Qué es un Incubu?-  
  
-Es la raza de demonios que habita este lugar-  
  
Meiling siente une escalofrió recorrerle la espalda mientras observa a su primo con una sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-Dime sakura ¿Podrías decirnos de un lugar donde nos podamos hospedar un tiempo?-  
  
-Ho no Shaoran, estamos de vacaciones se supone que no habría mas monstruos-  
  
-Pero Meiling-  
  
-No, no y no-  
  
-Los Incubus son demonios cuya única función es la reproducción de su raza, este es su lugar de descanso, han robado a nuestras doncellas y las violan solo para asegurar la supervivencia de su clase, es por eso que matarlos es crucial-  
  
-¿Dime a ti no te hicieron?- Shaoran apunto a la ropa rasgada de la chica, en verdad estaba mas que rasgada abominable cubría lo esencial pero aun así dejaba mucho que ver  
  
-No, afortunadamente logre darme cuenta de que me quería atacar a tiempo, y logre detenerlo-  
  
-Ya veo, sakura ¿Nos podrías buscar ese lugar?- Shaoran se sorprendió ante la petición de Meiling  
  
-No me mires así Shaoran, entiende que alguien que hace eso no puede quedarse sin castigo-  
  
-No se de que hablan, pero en casa hay suficiente espacio para ustedes, podrían quedarse allí-  
  
-Será poco tiempo de verdad-  
  
-No importa el tiempo que sea, serán bienvenidos-  
  
-Por cierto sakura... ¿En que año estamos?-  
  
-¿Qué te afecto el golpe Meiling? Es 1786-  
  
-Si, creo que si me afecto el golpe-  
  
-Vamos, el poblado esta algo retirado, pero llegaremos pronto si apresuramos el paso-  
  
Shaoran se dio cuenta en el camino que la chica andaba descalza, pisando y topándose con las piedrecillas en el camino, pero sus ojos lucían... eran verdes, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su corta cabellera castaña se movía a compás del viento  
  
Tres figuras caminan en silencio, hasta que el único chico entre las dos mujeres hablo  
  
-¿Entonces quieres que ella te acompañe?-  
  
-No solo ella, también quiero que tu vallas con migo-  
  
-Vamos amor, será divertido, además yo quiero conocer como seria el en persona-  
  
-Ho en realidad es más guapo de lo que esperas onesama, mucho mas-  
  
-¿En serio? u-  
  
-Ejem... ejem... recuerda que vengo aquí-  
  
-Ha si, onechan no digas eso, recuerda que ya tengo novio, a mi no me importan ese Shaoran-  
  
-A ti no, pero yo si quiero abrazarlo otra vez-  
  
La chica levanta el puño y deja un gran chichón en la cabeza de la otra menor  
  
-¿Cómo que otra vez?-  
  
-Es una larga historia-  
  
Uff ya termino... diablos, casi no me tarde, bueno, ojala les aya gustado, bueno a esas personas que les prometí la sorpresa aquí esta... por cierto un saludo a Dafne mi hermosa prima que nació el día miércoles 0 un saludote preciosa dafni  
  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews  
  
Tsukilunita 


	3. Cap 2 Pirncesa

Wow!!! Me estoy poniendo al tiro con las actualizaciones ññ eso me cuesta trabajo, pero se que les encanta que escriba (ejem... ejem... Poco modesta ¿eh?)  
  
Card Captor Sakura no es mío ;; pero ya pronto, ya pronto ja ja ja ja  
  
"..." Pensando  
  
(...) Mis sarcásticos comentarios  
  
...Entran y salen Flash back  
  
... Aclaraciones al final del capitulo  
  
Cambios de escena  
  
ªªªªªªª...ªªªªªª Cambios de universo, mundo, reino o tiempo (Épocas)  
  
"CUENTO DE AMOR"  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO: Princesa  
  
Shaoran aun estaba sorprendido y que decir de Meiling que si abría mas la boca se el caería la quijada  
  
-¿Tú... tú vives aquí?-  
  
-Así es, bienvenidos a casa-  
  
Frente suyo el Li tenían una joya de la arquitectura antigua, un verdadero castillo, no era que jamás hubieran estado en uno, era solo que jamás habían visto uno semejante, era de verdad hermoso, entonces en la puerta se vio salir a una mujer de largos cabellos violáceos y ojos en un hermoso tono amatista...  
  
-Sakura ¿Qué te ha pasado?-  
  
El rostro sonriente de la esmeralda desapareció al ver a la chica y luego observar la ropa, solo le dio un beso y entro corriendo, desde dentro se oyó su voz  
  
-Tomoyo por favor encargare de mis invitados-  
  
-Si el rey te ve así se va a cabrear-  
  
-A Toya me lo paso por el...-  
  
-Sakura!!!-  
  
La chica solo saco al lengua y subió corriendo las escaleras... después Tomoyo hizo entrar a los presente y Shaoran le explico lo que había pasado  
  
-Que bueno que llegaron para ayudarle-  
  
-Ella no dijo eso- Meilin ahora tomaba un poco de Te que Tomoyo les había ofrecido  
  
-Hemos tenido ciertos problemas últimamente con los Incubus, por eso no queremos que Sakura salga... pero de cierta forma siempre lo hace, por cierto... ¿De donde sois voz?-  
  
-Shaoran y yo somos de Hong Kong... solo que hemos pasado algún tiempo viajando...-  
  
-Ya veo, ¿Y esa es la ropa que usan del lugar de donde llegaron?-  
  
-Ho, si, algo así, disculpa ¿Podrías decirme donde comprar ropa de la época?-  
  
-No será necesario, son invitados de la princesa, les daré unas habitaciones y después de que se bañen ordenare que les manden algo de ropa-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
-¿Quieres decir que la chica es la princesa?-  
  
-Si ¿No se los dijo?-  
  
-Me temo que no-  
  
-----  
  
En medio del bosque un fuerte viento causa un remolino y entre las sombras aparecen tres chicos; Dos mujeres y un hombre, vistiendo una con unos capri blancos y un top negro a combinación con sus cortos (Si, ahora son cortos T.T) pero lacios cabellos, la otra mayor que ella lucia unos shorts cortos de color rosa y una camiseta verde y el chico ataviado con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa roja con un logo atrás (Cero publicidad XD)  
  
-Ya llegamos... bienvenidos a los bosques de Kyoto en 1786-  
  
-¿Nos trajiste hasta 1786?-  
  
-Je je si, pero-  
  
Un ruido hace que la niña de ojos azabache guarde silencio, los tres seres se concentran y pueden percibir cuatro fuertes presencias detrás suyo... la chiquilla trago en seco y tomo la mano de la otra chica  
  
-In... Incubus-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
La una jala a al otra y salen corriendo, sin entender la mayor por que pero igual corre dejando bien atrás al chico que al ver a las mujeres correr no tiene otra mas que correr detrás de ellas, pero pronto es rebasado por cuatro monstruos de grisácea y rugosa piel con solo un tapa rabos y grilletes en las manos como si fueran pulseras  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?-  
  
Al ver el chico que las bestias se acercaban a las mujeres corrió más de prisa  
  
-Corre, corre, corre, corre-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Son esos horribles demonios ¿Qué hacen aquí?-  
  
-¿Qué es un Incubu?-  
  
-Somos demonios que juegan con tus cositas-  
  
Sin saber como los cuatro monstruos ya habían rodeado a ambas mujeres y uno de ellos se acerco peligrosamente...  
  
-¿Dónde esta tu novio cuando se le necesita?-  
  
-Waaaa no se-  
  
Cuando uno de los monstruos se le acerco a la de shorts una bola de fuego le aventó cuatro metros atrás  
  
-Cuñis-  
  
Ambas chicas se ven congracia al haber olvidado sus poderes... la mayor es cubierta por un par de alas y después de brillar un poco se descubre con un traje estilo chino, de color verde musgo con los bordes dorados en la blusa y el pantalón, que es de tipo pescador y las zapatillas son del mismo color, y con los bordes igualmente dorados, su cabellos antes cobrizo ahora es largo hasta los talones de color verde muy claro, casi blanco, los ojos dorados y unas pequeñas trenzas caen a cada lado... la otra chica, mas pequeña empieza a brillar y unas alas igualmente blancas salen de su espalda, pero un viento helado con cristales asciende desde sus pies y al cesar ella esta vestida con un vestidito blanco en estilo chino y los bordes negros, el vestido llega hasta un palmo debajo de la cintura, las zapatillas son blancas y tienen los bordes negros, su cabellos sigue igual negro y corto, pero la chica luce una fina tiara que cruza su frente, al tiara es de cuentas negras y un rombillo cristalino pende justo arriba de sus ojos azabaches...  
  
-Nuestro turno-  
  
La chica de verde saca un talismán en forma de hexágono con un Ying Yang en el centro de un lado, con el zodiaco chino rodeándolo, y del otro es un espejo con numeración en líneas, tras recitar un conjuro aparece una espada con la empuñadura dorada, es un hexágono con un Ying yang en el centro y se enfrenta a uno de los monstruos, del cielo desciende un hombre con vestiduras normales, pero sus alas parecen en llamas y no se quema, empieza a pelear contra otra bestia mientras ya en las manos de la chiquilla hay un enorme báculo con una luna y un par de alas en el pico, se acerca al monstruo y le golpea en la cara, al contacto con el báculo el rostro del monstruo se pone frió y aparece escarcha en sus mejillas rugosas...  
  
-¿Hay tienes la piel tan gruesa que el hielo ni te hace?-  
  
El monstruo solo se ríe pero la chica le da una patada en el rostro y un puñetazo en el estomago, mientras el tipo de las alas en fuego dejaba inconsciente al Incubu, la chiquilla igualmente, al final los cuatro incubus estaban apilados unos sobre otro  
  
-Joie ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?-  
  
-Ustedes corrieron-  
  
-Sister y tu por que no nos dijis...-  
  
La niña se encontraba picando las costillas de un Incubu (el de asta abajo en la pila) con una varita y el monstruo parecía quejarse al sentir la varita picar su cuerpo  
  
-¿Te duele? (le pica las costillas), ¿Te duele? (le pica las costillas), ¿Te duele? (le pica las costillas), ¿Te duele? (le pica las costillas), ¿Te duele? (le pica las costillas)-  
  
-Basta one chan ññU-  
  
-Bueno-  
  
-¿Y adonde iremos cuñis?-  
  
-Mmm ya alguien nos espera-  
  
-¿Cómo que nos esperan?-  
  
-Pues si, mande a alguien unas horas antes de nosotros-  
  
-¿A quien?-  
  
-Ya veras-  
  
------  
  
Shaoran lucia un traje en su totalidad oscuro, pero que resaltaba el color chocolatoso de sus rebeldes mechones, Meiling lucia por el contrario un elegante vestido en un tono rojo y con abotonadura dorada en la espalda, muchos listones y un montón de tela bajo el faldón que hacia que este se esponjara, pero a al vez se ceñía sobre la delgada cintura de la chica, el escote no era profundo, pero dejaba ver buena parte de los encantos de la chica, su cabellos había sido soltado de sus coletas y era sujeto por una fina tiara en al cual brillaban algunas joyas de rubí  
  
-Lady Meiling, señor Li, el rey los atenderá ya pronto, por favor esperen aquí-  
  
De pronto la puerta enorme del salón de trono se abrieron y Tomoyo les indico con la cabeza que pasaran  
  
-Rey Toya... ellos son los invitados de la Princesa Sakura... El señor Li y su prima Lady Meiling-  
  
Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia, después con una sola mano Toya indico a todos que se retiraran, excepto Tomoyo y un chico de finas facciones y plateados cabellos, cuyos ojos eran cubiertos por un par de lentes  
  
-¿Así que ustedes ayudaron a Sakura?-  
  
-No fue lo que ella dijo cuando le caímos en cima señor-  
  
Shaoran le dio un pequeño empujoncillo a su prima quien se cayó de inmediato  
  
-La verdad señor, es que su hermana sabe defenderse sola, nosotros solo llegamos en un mal momento y ella insistió en que le acompañáramos-  
  
-Bien, dado que son sus invitados ella se encargara de ustedes, pueden retirarse, Tomoyo haz el favor de acompañarlos-  
  
Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y acompaño a los chicos fuera, una vez allí les sonrió  
  
-La supieron librar, Sakura os ha pedido que ruegue por que nos honren con su presencia esta noche en una fiesta a la cual ella y el rey han sido invitados-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-¿puedo saber quien es el anfitrión?-  
  
-Creo que un Lord Ingles-  
  
-------  
  
Una chica ataviada con un elegante traje en color naranja esta sentada tomando te frente a un hombre con un traje en un tono azul oscuro cuyos ojos azules eran resguardados tras unos anteojos  
  
-¿Entonces nos dejara quedarnos en vuestra casa mi Lord?-  
  
-Mi Lady será un honor-  
  
-¿Y como pagaremos tanta hospitalidad?-  
  
-Pues esta noche habrá una fiesta... vendrá el mismo rey y quisiera impresionar a mis invitados-  
  
-¿Quiere que hagamos lo mismo que hicimos en la fiesta donde nos conocimos?-  
  
-Se lo pediría a mi prima, pero ella se encuentra de viaje en estos momento y o se cuando será su regreso a estas tierras-  
  
-No te preocupes... ella aceptara-  
  
-Por cierto ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su estadía aquí?-  
  
-Yo no lo se, solo me pidieron que me adelantara-  
  
-Envié al cochero por ellos... donde mes has dicho los encontrara, aun así esto es misterioso-  
  
-¿No te gusta lo misterioso?-  
  
-Sabes que si-  
  
-Entonces será divertido-  
  
-Si-  
  
-------  
  
Los tres chicos ahora con su apariencia normal caminaban para salir del bosque, hasta que se encontraron con un carruaje esperándolos (con todo y cochero)  
  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
  
-Es la señal de que todo esta bien...-  
  
La menor de las dos mujeres entro en el carruaje y dio algo de ropa a cada uno...  
  
-Cerezo, tú y yo nos cambiaremos aquí dentro-  
  
-Si-  
  
Después de un rato el carruaje estaba en marcha a su destino, desde dentro tres personas conversaban, dos de ellas sin entender aun lo que ocurría  
  
-¿Adonde vamos?-  
  
-Ni te preocupes Joie, ya veras cuando lleguemos-  
  
Joie lucia un traje en color negro que hacia juego con sus ojos y sus cabellos castaños eran movidos por el viento de las ventanas abiertas por el calor  
  
-Cerezo chan luces muy bien-  
  
-Gracias Tsuki-  
  
Cerezo vestía con un amplio vestido amarillo en un tono algo débil que resaltaban sus cabellos cobrizos sujetos con una trencilla francesa y adornada con unas flores, mientras Tsuki lucia un vestido azul cielo que dejaba ver muy bien los hombros, con un escote algo pronunciado y era sujetado por listones en al espalda y su cabello era sujeto por un broche de plata muy censillo, ambas chicas con guantes calados en color blanco...  
  
El carruaje se detuvo y el cochero abrió la puerta saliendo primero Joie y después Cerezo y Tsuki... A cerezo casi de da un vuelco al corazón al ver a la persona que los esperaba en las puertas de la enorme mansión...  
  
-¿Kass?-  
  
------  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ññ  
  
Ya termine, aquí esta mas claro quienes intervendrán en este descarado fic, donde no solo pienso hacer sufrir al SS (por eso esta aquí cerezo chan) sino que también descaradamente metí a mi one chan, a mi cuñis y hasta Kassandra ta metida en la historia... esto va a estar bueno ññU  
  
Gracias por los Reviews!! Los contesto después lo prometo!!!  
  
Dudas, felicitaciones, preguntas o criticas: Tsukilunitahotmail.com  
  
Oh al botoncito de aya abajo donde dice ¡Go! Es para mandarme un Review  
  
L.Q.1.CH.  
  
Tsukilunita 


	4. Cap 3 Al fin nos conocemos

¿Quien te corto las mi ángel? ¿Quien te arranco los sueños hoy? ¿Quien te arrodillo para humillarte? ¿Y quien enjaulo tu alma amor? Déjame curarte vida, déjame darte... ¡¡¡todo mi amor!!!  
  
"Fushiji Tenshi" By: Tsuki Lunita  
  
------  
  
Las cosas se ponen buenas, Kass esta en la historia y juntas hostigaremos al pobre de Shaoran ñ.ñ como si fuera Cerezo chan con Pei... aquí esta el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ  
  
Disclaimer: CCS le pertenece a clamp y Shaoran Li a Kass y a mi XD  
  
"..." Pensando  
  
(...) Mis sarcásticos comentarios  
  
...Entran y salen Flash back  
  
... Aclaraciones al final del capitulo  
  
Cambios de escena  
  
ªªªªªªª...ªªªªªª Cambios de universo, mundo, reino o tiempo (Épocas)  
  
Las iniciales de lo nombres están allí pa que no se confundan en los diálogos, ¡¡¡si no les gusta lo quito, ustedes díganme!!!  
  
"CUENTO DE AMOR"  
  
TERCER CAPITULO: Al fin nos conocemos  
  
Kass estaba siendo curada por Tsuki mientras Joie vendaba el brazo de Cerezo  
  
T-Solo a ustedes se les ocurre rodar por las escaleras-  
  
C-No es mi culpa, estos vestidotes no me dejan caminar T.T-  
  
K-Pero que bienvenida-  
  
J-Cuñis, no nos dijiste que Kass estaría esperándonos-  
  
T-Era sorpresa-  
  
C-Valla sorpresa ¬¬ casi se me sale el corazón-  
  
K-A mi de veras se me salio al rodar por la escalinata-  
  
T-Je je pero si solo fueron cinco escaloncitos-  
  
KC-¬¬  
  
T-Me callo U-  
  
K-Por cierto, el anfitrión estará aquí en cualquier momento-  
  
T-Entonces bajemos a la sala a esperarle-  
  
K-Yo pedí que nadie les molestase hasta que estuvieran instalados, pero bajemos si quieren-  
  
J-¿Quién es la persona que nos hospedara en tan lujosa casa?-  
  
T-Ho solo un viejo amigo ¿No es así Kass?-  
  
K-Sipi-  
  
-------  
  
Kass, Cerezo, Joie y Tsuki estaban ya en la sala de la enorme casa, los sirvientes iban y venían arreglando un montón de cosas...  
  
C-¿Qué pasara?-  
  
K-Parece que habrá una fiesta esta noche-  
  
T-Que bien, me gustan las fiestas, ¿Quién es el festejado?-  
  
K-No lo se, me parece que es solo una fiestesilla para los nobles del reino-  
  
J-Entonces la persona que nos hospeda debe ser muy importante-  
  
T-Así es, es un Lord Ingles...-  
  
C-¿No será posible que?-  
  
K-Mi lord-  
  
Kass se pone en pie y camina hasta donde un hombre de unos dieciocho años espera en la puerta... le toma por el brazo y entran en la sala  
  
K-Lord Hiraguizawa: le presento al condestable Joie y su novia Lady Cerezo-  
  
(¿Joie un noble? XD ja ja que cosas)  
  
Hiraguizawa hizo un ademán de saludo y vio curioso a la cara de Cerezo que parecía no reaccionar  
  
E-Un gusto mi lady-  
  
K-Je je creo que ya conoce usted a mí hermana Lady Tsuki-  
  
E-Tsu-  
  
Tsuki no espero mas y se lanzo al cuello de Hiraguizawa, una vez que Cerezo entro en si tampoco perdió tiempo y se prendió del atlético cuerpo del lord, al ver que era la única Kass también se prendió del cuerpo del Lord y este solo sonreía a las caricias de las damas  
  
T-Tan guapo-  
  
K-Hace un día que no le abrazo así-  
  
C-No podría dejar de abrazarlo-  
  
J-Cerezo cuando quieras- ¬¬  
  
A lo que la aludida reacciono y soltó azorada al joven ingles  
  
C-Ups-  
  
En ese instante entro una de las sirvientas entro a la sala  
  
-Disculpe mi lord, pero acaba de llegar un mensajero del rey-  
  
E-Hágalo pasar a mi despacho, enseguida le atiendo-  
  
Las chicas soltaron a Eriol y se sentaron en la sala una de cada laso del ojiazul  
  
E-Es un gusto tenerlos aquí Tsu-  
  
T-Si, hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos mi lord-  
  
C-Dime de donde lo conoces onechan-  
  
E-¿Su hermana?-  
  
T-Oh si, Cerezo es mi hermana-  
  
E-Eso significa que también es hermana de Lady Kassandra  
  
J-Nunca pensé que esto seria posible-  
  
C-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
J-Que cuñis conociera de tiempo a Hiraguizawa-  
  
K-Pero apenas nos conocimos la semana pasada-  
  
CJE-¿Qué?-  
  
T-Que hace una semana se cumplió un año que nos conocemos ñ.ñU-  
  
E-Cierto, fue en al fiesta en casa de mis padres, era su aniversario y esa mañana fui a cabalgar a los bosques de la comarca, allí me encontré con un par de chicas de vestimentas curiosas, creo que estaban platicando, de pronto se me quedaron viendo y me saludaron igual que ahora-  
  
K-Es que somos débiles...-  
  
T-Je je Eriol nos invito a la fiesta y para pagarle nosotras bailamos para sus invitados-  
  
E-Dijeron que no sabían bailar muy bien, pero la verdad nos asombraron a todos-  
  
K-No fue para tanto-  
  
T-Además solo copeamos una coreografía que vimos por allí-  
  
E-Por cierto, esta noche tendré una cena en honor a los nobles del reino, me encantaría que nos acompañaran-  
  
T-Será un placer-  
  
C-¿Cómo pagaremos tanta hospitalidad?-  
  
E-En realidad, esperaba que sus hermanas consintieran en volver a bailar para mis invitados-  
  
K-Yo ya dije que si-  
  
T-Por mí encantada, me gusta que la gente me vea bailar-  
  
K-Coqueta-  
  
T-¿A quien le dices coqueta?-  
  
K-A ti-  
  
T-Ha bueno-  
  
K-Je je U-  
  
E-Como veo que aun no se terminan de instalar les dejare, tengo que atender al mensajero, Lady Kassandra, Lady Cerezo, Lady Tsuki, Lord Joie será un placer tenerlos durante un buen tiempo en casa-  
  
TC-Arigato Eriol kun-  
  
T-Tan divino ñ.ñ-  
  
K-Así es el n.n-  
  
C-Kawaii ñ.ñ-  
  
-------  
  
Meiling se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de tremendo castillo, al salir de su habitación había ido a buscar a Shaoran o a Sakura o incluso a esa amble chica... Tomoyo, sin embargo dado que su habitación estaba algo retirada de la de Shaoran (por cuestiones de moral que en ese tiempo eran algo estrictas) se había perdido en un dos por tres, ahora ¿Dónde se encontraba?  
  
-Si tan solo pudiera salir de este lugar-  
  
-¿Acaso mi castillo no es de vuestro total agrado lady Meiling?-  
  
-Su alteza-  
  
Meiling inclino su cuerpo en forma de reverencia al hombre que se encontraba de pie ahora frente a ella, así continuo con la cabeza baja recordando que no podía ver al rey a menos que el se lo pidiese, según lo que había recordado de sus clases de historia en la primaria  
  
-Adelante, puede enderezarse mi lady-  
  
-Gracias majestad-  
  
-¿Se encuentra pérdida?-  
  
-Así es, busco a Shaoran-  
  
-¡Shaoran!-  
  
-Mi primo, el llego con migo esta mañana por conducto de su hermana menor-  
  
-El mocoso-  
  
-Con todo espeto su majestad mi primo no es ningún mocoso, menos un niño ya es todo un hombre-  
  
-Si usted lo dice lo dejaremos así, pero solo por que usted le ha defendido-  
  
Entonces Toya se dio cuenta del hermoso vestido que lucia Meiling, algo sencillo cierto era, pero en un color perlado que resaltaba sus pómulos rosados y sus labios delicadamente pintados en rojo, el escote era algo pronunciado y dejaba los hombros desnudos...  
  
-Veo que nos ara el honor de acompañarnos en la cena a la que nos invitaron-  
  
-Su hermana ha pedido nuestra compañía majestad-  
  
Allí estaba ella, contestaba con prudencia y respeto a todo lo que el decía atenta a la conversación accedió a caminar del su brazo, había silencio, pero el no lo notaba, estaba encantado con seméjate visión, la criatura a su lado era mas que perfecta, exquisita en todos los sentidos y franca, le había visto secretamente mientras se internaba en los pasillos y ahora le ayudaría a salir de ese laberinto que el llamaba hogar, después de todo el permitió que ella se perdiera al no detenerla en un inicio  
  
-Si cruza ese pasillo encontrara las habitaciones de Sakura-  
  
-Gracias su majestad-  
  
Meiling se inclino para hacer otra reverencia pero Toya Kinomoto le levanto el rostro por el mentón y le sonrió causando confusión y nerviosismo en la china  
  
-Cuando nos encontremos a solas olvida las formalidades, en publico seamos "majestad" y "señorita" pero en privado seamos solo "Toya" y...-  
  
-Meiling... Li Meiling-  
  
-Toya y Meiling-  
  
-Si... ah... vale-  
  
Toya le beso la mano  
  
-¿Puedo saber... por que?-  
  
-Es usted la flor mas delicada de todo este lugar, siento algo muy especial dentro suyo y quisiera que el tiempo y usted me permitieran descubrir que es-  
  
-Mucho me temo que eso no será posible, vera usted, mi primo y yo solo estamos aquí para ayudar con el problemita de los monstruos esos, nos iremos en cuanto todo termine, yo calculo dos días máximo, no es por presumir pero Shaoran y yo somos los mejores cazadores del universo-  
  
-Una mujer tan delicada como tu... Cómo podría acabar en dos días con una plaga que nosotros mismos... muchos hombres... no hemos podido erradicar-  
  
-Machismo...- Meiling bufo –Es por eso que las mujeres vivieron bajo la sombras de los hombres tantos siglos... yo sin embargo defiendo a las mujeres, es por eso que decidimos ayudarlos, por que nos enteramos de lo que esas cosas hacían a las doncellas de tu reino-  
  
-Se te podría quemar o encerrar por siempre por andar diciendo esas cosas-  
  
-Que me importa, no tolero el machismo, con su permiso su majestad-  
  
Meiling camino un poco al cuarto de Sakura pero cuando estaba por llegar se piso ella sola uno de los muchos fondos debajo del vestido  
  
-Malditos vestidos del siglo dieciocho... no se puede caminar con ellos-  
  
Toya desapareció por las columnas y Meiling entro al cuarto de la joven Kinomoto  
  
-------  
  
La casa Hiraguizawa (una pequeña casita con unas treinta habitaciones, sin contar las bibliotecas, salones, comedores, y salones que ella sola contenía) estaba toda adornada con pequeñas luces... había músicos y varios nobles del reino se encontraban reunidos...  
  
El salón principal albergada a los invitados del Lord Hiraguizawa que se entretenía saludando a los invitados... el lugar estaba adornado según los motivos de la cultura árabe...  
  
Con cojines en lugar de sillas para sentarse y un enrome espacio para bailar en el centro, esta parecía ser una gran velada, digna de los mejores invitados, con los mejores bocados y los mas exquisitos vinos... además de una agradable música donde la gente bailaba animadamente, en el frente de todo había un lugar reservado, en total eran seis lugares vacíos...  
  
Al fin sonaron unas trompetas y la música paro, entre medio de la multitud seis personas se abrieron paso (mas bien ellos les abrieron paso) encabezando la caminata el rey Toya, luego Sakura siendo seguida por Tomoyo y Meiling, al final venia Shaoran mirando el lugar, tenia cierto... cierta esencia peculiar, y al final venia un chico de la misma edad que el rey pero de cabellos plateados y ojos por demás grises, Sakura se sentó al lado de su hermano y de su otro lado se encontraba el chico y Tomoyo, del otro lado junto a Sakura Meiling y luego Shaoran...  
  
Al fin se acerco Eriol, con un traje en su totalidad negro y realizo una reverencia a su rey, Toya con una mano indico que el baile prosiguiera... todos hicieron una reverencia y continuaron  
  
E-Su majestad, es un placer contar con su presencia-  
  
T-Lord Hiraguizawa quiero presentarle a los invitados de mi hermana Sakura... Shaoran Li y su prima Lady Meiling... y ella es mi prima, llego hace un par de semanas al reino... su nombre es Tomoyo Didoji  
  
Tomoyo sonrió al Lord y este beso delicadamente su mano...  
  
E-Es increíble-  
  
T-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
E-Se lo diré más tarde-  
  
E-Yo también tengo invitados, ellos llegaron esta mañana-  
  
De entre los presentes una pareja se acerco e hizo una reverencia  
  
E-Ellos son: el Condestable Joie y su novia lady Cerezo-  
  
JC-Un honor su majestad-  
  
Toya asentó con la cabeza y la pareja se sentó al lado de Shaoran (Cerezo a su lado valla, je je im sorry cuñis) Cerezo miraba embobada a Shaoran cosa que no disimulaba mucho  
  
Al fin la concurrencia había bailado y antes de que todo continuara Eriol llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y cuando le hubieron informado que todo estaba listo el pidió atención de los invitados, incluso Sakura quien se había entretenido con la mirada de Cerezo al joven chino presto atención a lord Hiraguizawa  
  
E-Quiero dedicar un presente para el deleite de todos ustedes... un baile con motivos acordes con la decoración...-  
  
Entonces después de un par de aplausos un hombre vestido de árabe puso en el suelo una pequeña cesta tejida y la abrió, pero no salio nada, entonces como por arte de magia empezó a sonar una melodía y...  
  
------  
  
Mua jua jua jua jua jua (Según risa maldita) ya termine este capitulo ñ.ñ que felicidad... creo que tendrán sospechas sobre la sorpresa esa, pero mejor esperen ¿Por qué Kass y una servidora no aparecimos en esta ultima escena? Je je mi hermanita mayor me va a matar... XD  
  
¿Toya pretende a Meiling? ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? ¿Quién es el chico de cabellos grises? (dios mío perdóname por hacer esta ultima pregunta... hay a veces me paso) no importa ya... olviden que hice esta ultima argumentación  
  
Gracias a todos por leer el fic y mil gracias por dejar un Review, ahora si los voy a responder:  
  
Ciakaira: Gracias, gracias... gracias por tus ánimos amigocha... pues no es que Toya se volviera débil, como ya vimos tenia razones ocultas para dejar a los visitantes tranquilos... mua jua jua jua (ya saven lo de la risa)  
  
Los demonios morirán antes de hacer mas daño, dios mío ¿Cómo alguien pudo crear esas cosas? ¿Y como demonios yo las fui a meter en mi fic?  
  
Por cierto ya pronto actualizo LN  
  
Master, the Gambler: OK como digas lo de la publicidad... XD  
  
No es mi culpa, son los errores de dedo... por eso parece que la falta de ortografía es mía, pero es la PC lo juro por el osito Bimbo!  
  
sakurita lee: Si malditos escritores que te dejan con un capitulo por un par de meces los deberíamos linchar y luego quemarlos en una hoguera y luego...  
  
Aparece un dementor que le entrega una hoja a Tsuki y luego ella se pone de los mil colores  
  
Ejem... ejem... dejemos a los pobrecitos escritores en paz, en especial por que soy una de ellos XD...  
  
GhiaHikari: Gracias... gracia por todo el apoyo  
  
CollSaku: perdón no lo he leído... Tsuki se mete a Internet y se pone a leer Sakura y sus aventuras en hoguarts... gracias por los ánimos!!!  
  
Pyrogon: Cuñis!!!! Gracias por lo ánimos, ya te mande la historia... dejadme un Review please!! Aunque arda Troya como dice Cerezo chan... por cierto ¿ya te dijeron? Tienes cuñis nueva!!!  
  
Lady-SilverMoon14: tu opinión es de las mas importantes aquí... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que soy yo la que quiere escribir como tantas y tantos? Dios mio... no puedo apartarme de tus fics, son geniales, me fascinan, pero a veces la cosa esa no me sube el Review, perdóname T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T  
  
Y sipi, le pienso echar todos los kilos del mundo a este fic por que ya metí a mis dos hermanitas y lo pienso sacra adelante y sobre LD... je je pues ¿juntos... muy juntos? Je je yo no prometo nada... XD  
  
Cerezo Astorya: Se cumplió tu deseo, viste a Shaoran y hasta te sentaste a su lado, ahora Kass me va a querer matar, pero no lo va a lograr por que si lo hace no el doy la sorpresa en el próximo capitulo mua jua jua jua jua (sin comentarios sobre la risita esa) je je ¿Qué crees? Si me dejo Review y fueron dos mua jua jua jua pero no ti enojes po que el ya me dijo que no ti deja Review es po que... a ver que te lo diga el:  
  
J-además no tengo para que dejarle un review a tu sister si se lo puedo decir a si misma, o nop? nn  
  
Wow que bonito ññ  
  
Gracias por el Review sis...  
  
Kassandra L. K: Mi otra sis... mi onesama!!!  
  
La que me va a querer matar cuando lea quien se sentó al lado de Shaoran XD  
  
Sipi, tu llegaste primero onde Eriol kun... je je ¿Mizuki? A esa zorra yo no la meto a mi fic, solo de mala como hice en beutiful eyes... mua jua jua jua jua (je je me encanta esa risa maldita) ¿Qué crees? como cerezo tiene quien la vigile en el fic tu y yo vamos a jugar... jua jua sipi, Shaoran será tu victima y la mía... ya veremos XD je je oh por cierto los colores de los trajes son todos en pastel, no se que me tome cuando escribí eso ¿naranja? Je je je gomen nasai...  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews a quien no me haya dejado uno ¿en que pensaba? Je je no es cierto con que me lean es mas que suficiente pero si déjenme un Review on que sea ¿no? Oh oh oh casi lo olvido... no se pierdan el próximo capitulo 0  
  
L.Q.1.CH.  
  
Tsuki lunita 


End file.
